Break
by Chocolate Flavoured Robots
Summary: Dignity is a wonderful toy. Breaking it is where all the fun is. MelloNear, S&M, mild rape, dubcon. Second submission in my MelloNear A-Z fanfiction series!


Near was forced down onto his knees. There were two perfect pink bows in his curls—dainty and decorated with a quaint plaid design; an idiosyncratic contrast to his nude and filthy self. His pale body was covered with scrapes and bruises, none too serious, though a few were dripping scarlet red droplets onto the concrete floor. His body shook, his breathing was off, but he refused to give up. If he broke, that damned menace would get what he wanted. That wouldn't, _couldn't _happen, not on his life.

"Give up," a hoarse voice taunted, running gloved fingers down the spinal cord which stuck out under the malnourished boy's back. He didn't respond, though his body did for him. A shiver, so, _so _slight, but more than enough for the madman. "Maybe I should screw that answer outta you?" With a cruel chuckle, his fingers slid lower, gliding down to a battered and bruised backside of Near, causing a slight jerk as a response. Weak spot: targeted.

"Don't you dare touch me, you perverse sonofabitch." Normally Near didn't curse. It was low and senseless and utterly useless. Yet, it was all he could do.

"Oh, but my little princess," he'd taken a liking to calling him that; it got the most immediate reaction- an all too satisfying frown- out of the boy. "You should be eager. You're finally becoming a man. After all, isn't that what boys your age aspire to do? To fuck or get fucked," he finished, his voice dripping in sadistic satisfaction. The man's fingers slid down from Near's all-too-perfect cheeks (obviously not the ones on his face) to an upper thigh. A swallowed whimper, a displeased scowl.

"Stop it," he pleaded pathetically with as little emotion as he could muster up after hours on end of torture, spankings, whippings, teasings. He was cracked a long time ago. Pretty soon, the opening would show and _he'd_ crawl like the _bastard_ he was through it, tearing down everything he'd built over years, everything who he considered he _was._

Might as well put up as much of a fight as possible.

"After all this, you think I'm just going to stop? You should know how stiff you've gotten me by now, do you want to feel it?" With a rough jerk, Near's fingers were wrapped around a throbbing member kept confined by fabric. Near's cock twitched, a result of his guard having gotten torn down by chunks. They both were aroused, and it'd only be a matter of what patience this man had left until god knows _what_. "How sexy, that look on your face. I wanna pound into that tight little asshole until you fucking _beg _for me to cum inside you," he spat obscenely.

Near was fucking _mortified. _All these emotions were resurfacing, one by one, these emotions he'd kept locked up in his perfect little white box. Humility, anger, hatred, _fear. _You'd think fear had to be the most conspicuous. He was scared shitless, sure, but fear gave way to want lust. No matter how much he wanted to resist, just touching him brought back all the want he'd ever felt for this boy, or for anyone for that matter.

Opening his mouth, Near pulled away from his captor, who let him loose for once. His hands drifted down to his groin, babying his hard-on. "Please.. Just put it in. I want it," he practically whined, looking up at the assailant with huge, irresistible eyes.

"Good Near…" he chuckled, an accomplished smirk planted on his face. "You even said please. I'm proud." He sat down, level-faced for once with Near. He undid his trousers, the erection practically jumping out of his pants. "Do you know how to eat a popsicle, Near? It's just like that."

Near followed the sketchy instructions and got onto his hands and knees, engulfing the man's erection inch by inch. It felt _so _damned uncomfortable, but his assailant seemed to get off on it, so he pushed himself farther, sucking and licking like a baby to a bottle. Near aimed to satisfy—and this man felt the need to _be _satisfied.

A hoarse moan escaped his lips. An actual moan; not a sneer or a nasty jibe, but an honest and true moan. N would be lying if that wasn't the most satisfying justification he'd ever received for _anything _he'd done. He pulled the appendage out of his mouth at the signal of his opposite. A trail of pre-come dribbled down the side of his mouth, which his counterpart, so lovingly wiped off. Through kiss-swollen lips and a far-past broken dignity, Near looked up and whispered the name he'd not _dared _mention _once _during the entire rendezvous.

'_Mello.'_

Near was responded to by a lift of his hips, being situated atop Mello's cock. "Ride me," was all he said and ever-so-gladly, Near complied, letting gravity and what little body weight he had do the work. He leaned forward and grabbed at the blonde's shoulders to deal with the sharp pain shooting up and through his body. With a mewl and a breathy moan, Mello was completely sheathed in Near's contracting tightness—every inch, every bitter slur, every hateful glance, all the longing he'd ever felt..

-x-

"I hate you, Near." He didn't expect a response (he was accustomed to being ignored), nevertheless a physical one. Near tilted his chin up and, with the tenderness neither had felt in their experience, buried his face in Mello's neck. Small arms awkwardly wrapped around tanned skin.

There they were.

Naked.

Vulnerable.

Alone but together.

Broken yet complete.

* * *

**A/N: **There it is, 'B is for Break'. I hope you liked it, with the lack of lemon and such. But trust me, the rest of this series of A-Z MxN fics is gonna be full of smut. Let your taste buds prepare. = 3 =; If you haven't read it already, read 'A is for Addiction' if you liked this one. Though I kinda rushed.. So forgive me. D: 'C is for…'~ will be better. THERE WILL BE FLUFF.

…

Maybe. If you review. /threat


End file.
